deadliest movie warriors 5
by navajowarrior12
Summary: magua vs robin hood


robin hood A highly skilled archer and swordsman, he is known for "robbing from the rich and giving to the poor

magua A Huron Indian the enemy of Colonel Munro, the commandant of Fort William Henry

who is deadliest?

welcome to part 5 ,as always we begin with warrior facts

warrior facts

magua

Magua reveals how his life was shattered by being abducted himself by the Mohawks, the traditional enemies of the Huron. His life was spared and he was adopted into the tribe. During his time with the Mohawks, Magua met up with Colonel Munro, who punished him by tying him to a whipping-post for drinking whiskey, which he calls fire-water. Later, when he was free to return to his own home, he found that his wife had married the novel, his attempts to force Munro's daughter Cora to become his wife and his hatred of the English lead to his downfall and death. He captures both daughters, but is pursued by their father, David Gamut, Hawkeye, Chingachgook, and Uncas. Magua kills Uncas during his attempt to free Cora, and one of Magua's companions stabs Cora, causing her death.

robin hood

Robin Hood and his band of "merry men" are usually portrayed as living in Sherwood Forest, in Nottinghamshire, where much of the action in the early ballads takes place.[6] So does the very first recorded Robin Hood rhyme, four lines from the early 15th century, beginning: "Robyn hode in scherewode stod."[7] However, the overall picture from the surviving early ballads and other early references[7] suggest that Robin Hood may have been based in the Barnsdale area of what is now South Yorkshire(which borders Nottinghamshire).Other traditions point to a variety of locations as Robin's "true" home both inside Yorkshire and elsewhere, with the abundance of places named for Robin causing further confusion.[8][9] A tradition dating back at least to the end of the 16th century gives his birthplace as Loxley, Sheffield in South Yorkshire, while the site of Robin Hood's Well in Skellow, South Yorkshire, has been associated with Robin Hood since at least 1422. Records show a man named Robin Hood lived in Wakefield, Yorkshire, in the 13th and 14th centuries.[10] His grave has been claimed to be at Kirklees Priory near Mirfield in West Yorkshire, as implied by the 18th-century version of Robin Hood's Death, and there is a headstone there of dubious authenticity.[11]

who will win this fight to the death?we start this off with long range killers for both men

magua

irouqiou longbow

vs

robin hood

english longbow

robin takes the win in this category due to robin ability to fire a long range and hit someone ,plus robin was known to fire 2 at once ,so

edge robin

ok this fight has brougt out special weapons

robin

quarter staff

vs

magua

war club

this one goes to magua , if magua can get a good chance to swing at robin ,it would do alot of damage ,due to the staffs inability to kill ,it would not be of good use

edge magua

ok now for close range weapons magua brings in a deadly axe wats been used for years

magua

tomahawk and knife combo

vs

robin

sword of the britons

magua took on a whole army of red coats with just his tomahawk and other weapons ,while robin and his mary men took on a whole english army,but in this fight i gotta give it to magua ,together his knife can outsmart robin

edge magua

xfactors

magua

stealth,speed,awareness,flexibility,bladesmen,archery

robin

stealth,speed,intelligent,archery,bladesmen,

ok so we have bows , too much of a lucky kill , so i am going to make this a 4 on 4 fight ,robin and 3 mary men vs magua and 3 huron warriors .lets get it on!

battle

the sim begins with robin and his men sitting under a tree eating lunch ,while magua and men appear on top of the hill ,magua orders his men to spread out ,magua draws his bow ,but does not put a arrow in yet ,because he want to wait for the right time ,robin and his men are packing up to move out ,seeing as this is magua chance , robin and his men are packing bags onto there horse , magua draws and fires ,hitting a mary men in the back ,killing him instantly,robin and his men take cover , robin sees a huron coming from the side ,robin draws his bow and shoots ,hitting the huron in the chest ,killing him ,magua and his men reach the campsite with blades up ,magua lunges with his tomahawk begins swinging at the mary man,magua manages to drive his knife into the shoulder and killing the mary man with a strike to the chest with the tomahawk , killing him .robin with his sword kills a huron with his sword ,with 2 member on both sides remaining ,robin and his alli flee in the forest ,magua give chase and kills the ally with the war club strike to the head,robin with his bow shoots the last remaning alli of magua , with them the last ones left , robin brings out his staff ,while magua keeps his club out , magua swing at robin ,robin block its with the staff ,knocking the club out of magua hands,magua readys his tomahawk and knife ,robin swing his staff at magua , magua manages to grab the staff and break it ,robin readys his sword ,robin swing at magua ,but magua dodges it ,magua retreats in to the forest ,robin gives chase ,magua sitting in a bush awaits robin ,when robin get close and jumps at robin ,robin dodges and falls over ,robin swing at magua ,magua knocks the sword out of robins hand and stabs robin in the chest with the knife ,magua with his tomahawk ,strikes robin in the chest killing him,magua looking around for more men , but discovers none left ,raise his tomahawk and gives a war cry in victory

winner magua

why did magua win?

because ,even thos both men were evenly matched ,magua had the better tactics to get the job done

ty for reading part 5 ,part 6 is still being discussed ,but one warrior will be zorro


End file.
